Angel of the Maze
by Chaotic-Charm
Summary: Drowning in his own pool of blood a voice came to him, "hell doesn't have to be a place of torture. Not for someone like you."


I don't own Naruto…hopeless romantics should never own Naruto, we'll never hear the end of it…

Alright after years of reading I'm ready to write! Here's my first fan fiction, my first one shot, my first everything! Enjoy and _do_ tell me about it!

In hell was a maze filled with monsters and tricks, very few souls ever really made it to the middle and no one's ever gotten to the end but there he stood at the entrance both fearful and hopeful, in this journey through hell to the palace where he would be able to negotiate his fate. If he could get past this maze alive, he would be at the city gates. So he took a deep breath closing his onyx eyes as if to savor the time and proceeds toward the maze. Taking his first steps in to the unknown he pondered before making lefts and rights in till he heard growls, giggles and screams from all corners. He knew he was going the right way being that the fears only came when close to the exit or so it'd been rumored. Exceedingly anxious he, losing to his fear, ran as it seemed the sounds were catching up to him in till he came to a wide, round fountain marking the middle of the maze. He had made it half way through but just as he was to rejoice hideous creatures came from the paths ahead snarling in hunger for human flesh.

In dread he froze on the spot and in that moment everything seemed to still, the monsters stuck in time and the sounds unable to taunt. The only thing moving was the sudden slow snow fall from hell's nonexistent sky. He looked up at its darkness in wonder to see a most beautiful women floating down, her eyes were a lovely green as empathetic as her smile, her skin a holy glare in the darkness, her body adorned in white silk fallowing her in an unseen course as wings in the gentle fall. As she came down her feet never touched the ground, yet she was running in motion with the snow in to the second half of the maze. Sasuke out of pure curiosity and in awe followed her lead.

As she wheels by lefts to rights, she reveals monsters waiting at every corner and dead end hidden to human eyes. Were they not exposed, he would be dead; but he was safe from them because of her, as nothing but he and her could move. He was all the more grateful to her, all the more in love with her as she glide past glaring demons, her silk wings flowing gracefully behind her as he did, he loved every smile she shared to look back on him, every cherubic gaze she gave to show her pure intentions; he could fallow her forever admiring her love and beauty in this hell that felt so close to heaven as of her; yet before he knew it she was ascending back in to hell's dark non existing sky.

Reaching a lover's hand out to him as well as eyes of concern and of hope she was gone leaving only a memory, peace, and love. The snow stopped falling; in the midst of the moment he forgot he was ever in hell savoring the mercy dispersing in the air. It was the wails that turned him around to see that he was out of the maze…he had made it through! The monsters cried and growled in defeat returning to their original posts and ambush as he turned to find the city gates not too far away. He was going to make it!

And it was all thanks to the angelic beauty…but why? Why here? Was it not too late for him? His murders and betrayals, his selfish ambition and even a few lies got him where he was yet she chose to save him, chose to look at him with love, hope, kindness that he knew he didn't deserve…it made him sick. He made himself sick…then why? Love? No, he severed those ties ages ago, it was too late for him; too late for love, too late for kindness, too resistant to hope…the perfect servant for the prince of darkness.

Looking up to the gloom where his angel ascended, he gave a silent thank you returning to his journey, to his recruiter: the master of lies and Hell.

(Listening to: Chi Mai by Escala)

Well there you have it folks. I hope you liked it and I hope you would want to read more as I do have ideas for this particular one shot. ;)

Seeya

-ChaosTheory


End file.
